Fragments
by bluebunny28
Summary: Something is falling towards earth! Thor and his friedns are sent to retrieve the escaped prisoner, but can only return with the aid of Loki's magic. But there's one problem. Loki doesn't know who he is! - Stalled for writer's block. If you want this story finished let me know and I'll do my best. :)
1. Chapter 1

Fragments: Chapter 1

**This was my first fic that I had worked on. Kinda grew tired of it after a while and stopped working on it. Still have quite a bit more of it I can post, but let me know if you want me to finish the story or not. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

The Tesseract was very effective and Thor and Loki were almost in view of the golden spires of Asgard. Just as they were about to touch down, there was a burst of green and Loki was no longer in his grasp. Thor was thrown to the unforgiving ground with a lot of force and slid right into the All-Father. The Tesseract was still in his hands, but Loki was not. Odin flew to Heimdall.

"What was that?! Heimdall! What do your eyes perceive?" Thor quickly brushed himself off. He should have suspected such treachery from the likes of his brother. The golden eyed guardian's voice rumbled.

"Something blocked my vision. At first I would believe that it was the traitor himself escaping, but now..." Heimdall's face gave no indication of his thoughts, but hesitation was extremely uncommon for him. Thor rushed over to his father and the guardian.

"What is it? Has Loki obtained some ally we knew not of?" Thor was weary of his brother's trickery. He could see the whole situation carved lines into Odin's face as well. Finally Heimdall continued.

"No, that I am certain of. This was no one trying to help him, though they tried to make it appear that Loki escaped on his own." Thor's grip on Mjlonir tightened. His brow furrowed as the All-Father's did.

"Why would anyone do that? What is the point of such trickery?"

"So we would only be looking for Loki and not whoever has him, and that way we won't know what their intentions are until it is too late." Thor turned to find his mother had appeared at the end of the broken Bifrost.

"Too late for what?" From the look on Frigga's face, Thor was sure it would not be good. The sorrow on her face was apparent as she replied,

"Loki has made many powerful enemies and 'allies' that do not take kindly to failure." Thor's stomach clenched.

"We must find him! Heimdall can you see him or is he hidden from your sight?" The All-Father looked weary. Thor was about to go to him for fear he would collapse, but the queen reached her loyal position at his side first.

"I am sorry my prince, but he is hidden from me." There was nothing they could do. That was worse than knowing that he brought his brother back for a probable death sentence. There was nothing they could do for Loki, so all they could do was wait for any sign of him.

**Later**

Thor paced in his chambers. Sif and the Warriors Three stood, waiting patiently but a look of knowing concern passed between them. Finally, Sif approached warily and laid a hand on Thor's arm.

"Thor, my friend, come. You must rest and stop this incessant pacing before you wear a hole through your floor." His friends nodded in agreement. Thor was about to protest until he saw his reflection and the purple crescents under his eyes. He sighed and conceded.

"You are right. Walking the same section of floor accomplishes nothing. I will rest, so if you'll excuse me." His companions looked relieved and left a bit more relaxed, much more relaxed than Thor could be. It had been a month since he landed on the Bifrost without Loki next to him, and still Heimdall could sense nothing.

Thor tried to sleep, but his mind was riddled with nightmares of a retched darkness, inhuman screams, and pain, so much pain.

Thor shot up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat. His hands were trembling with only the impressions of the nightmares still in his mind. Then a cawing broke through his thoughts and caught his attention. The All-Father was summoning him.

When he reached the throne room, he saw that Sif and the Warriors had also been brought. As he approached, he noticed Heimdall and his mother, who looked stricken with grief, at his father's side. Odin looked even worse than his mother. Thor quickened his pace.

"Heimdall, do you bear news of my brother's location?" The golden eyes looked toward him, and if Thor was not mistaken, he might have caught a glimpse of sympathy in the stoic watchman's gaze.

"I do. I was just making the king and queen aware of it." A tear slid down his mother's cheek. Thor's heart ached to see her so and dropped when he tried to think of what would have put this parents in such a state. Barely breathing, he pressed Heimdall.

"Well? What is it?" The queen's breath caught.

"Your brother is- He is currently falling to Midgard." A combination of shock, confusion, and rage rocked Thor backwards.

"Falling to Midgard? But how is that- Do you know his intentions? Does he mean to take revenge on the world again?"

"No," His father brushed off his wife's hand. "He has no intentions. He is just falling. That is all we know. I summoned you and your companions here, because I must send you down there to retrieve him." The king wordlessly approached the Tesseract and laid his hands upon it. He turned towards the four before him.

"Bring him back. I will only be able to send you there. Once you have the prisoner," his voice caught and Thor thought he saw a flash of heartbreak cross the king's pallor, "Once you have the prisoner you must stay on Midgard. Only Loki's magic will be able to bring you back. You may be down there for a while."

During all of this, Thor was speechless. He didn't know what was going through his brother's head, and how this could bring his mother to tears, but he did know he had a mission from the king. So he stepped into line with his friends and with a flash of blue and a blur of a goodbye, he flew to Midgard below.

**Well? R&R please!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fragments: Chapter 2

**Oh my GOODINESS! The support overfloweth! Thanks so much to all of you who read, and to those who reviewed, you have encouraged me to pick up the story once again. I was semi near the end before I gave up, but I'm trying again:) Updating today as a thank you to you all.:)**

**By the way, this story has an OFC. Hope you don't mind too much. She is pretty darn important to the story and you will be introducedd to her next chapter. Please don't hate me! I typically don't like stories with OC's but this popped into my head and I needed to come up with someone new to make it work. Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 2.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**On Midgard**

They landed in the middle of a desert. It was night so there landing was not observed by the nearby town. Volstagg broke the stunned silence.

"Well, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting to be coming back. So how are we supposed to accomplish this task?" Thor was thinking of that himself, when all of the sudden, a roaring filled their ears, deafening them to all else. The flying craft landed far off. Thor's heart lifted slightly at the sight of the familiar contraption.

His friends on the other hand, frozen at first, took to charging and hollering at it. Thor put his arm out to stop their attack.

"My friends, this is no dragon. This is the craft I spoke of." Even as he said it, a ramp was lowered and Hawkeye strode out towards them. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey! Not surprised to see you here. We're all in the conference area back on the Helicarrier. I'll fly ya there. By the way, you guys can lower the swords and...is that a mace?" Thor chuckled at seeing the slight embarrassment on his companions' faces.

"Come warriors, we can trust them. Just follow me." And with that , they all headed into the belly of the beast.

**Helicarrier**

Thor was very glad to see his human friends. He missed them in their short time apart.

He introduced them to the Warriors and soon Stark was showing Hogun and Fandral photos from his phone, Volstagg spoke with Rogers comparing shields, and Lady Sif was talking with Natasha on fighting styles. Thor was conversing with Banner, Barton, and Fury.

"So how did you know we were here so quickly?" He had been quite surprised to see the ship appear no more than two seconds after they had arrived. Bruce appeared a bit uncomfortable with the sudden amount of people but calm enough to answer.

"Well we developed a sort of warning system if anything should come through the atmosphere unexpectedly. We don't want to be caught off guard, if Loki should attempt another attack, and when he showed up about five miles off, we were kind of expecting you to show up soon-" Thor's head jerked up.

"Wait! You know where Loki is? Point us in the direction!" His outburst caught the attention of his companions, and they rushed over.

"You know where the traitor is?"

"Show us, so we may bring him back for justice!"

"Where is he?" They crowed and shouted over each other. Finally, Fury calmed them for his sake and Banner's.

"We will bring you to him. Barton will you show our guests the way?" A wariness to his voice, Barton complied, and he led them down a corridor.

Thor expected to head towards the exit, that they would journey to Loki's location, so he was surprised when Hawkeye stopped before a small door labeled 'Infirmary'.

"What is this? I thought you were pointing us in the direction of the traitor." Barton sighed.

"I am. We found him and brought him here, though he probably won't be very useful anytime soon." Barton opened the door, and Thor and friends rushed in, prepared for some sort of battle. They were met with no such battle, only the sight of Loki, unconscious, riddled with bruises and scars, and handcuffed to a hospital bed.

Thor's heart dropped. He slowly approached his brother's body. Loki's skin had traces of soot, black and blue bruises, and dried blood.

He only bore his black under armor, also singed. The pallor of his skin accentuated his wounds. Thor's eyes raged as he turned to Hawkeye.

"Did you do this to him?" Hawkeye threw his hands up, and his mouth opened to reply, but Natasha beat him to it.

"He was like that when we found him. We only brought him in here, not too gently I might add."

The rest of the Avengers entered the room and backed up her statement.

"He's either waiting for us to turn our backs so he can escape, hence the handcuffs, or he really is down for the count, hence the handcuffs. Either way, he hasn't opened his eyes the entire time he's been here."

Stark came up and put his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"So, you gonna scoop him up and fly back to Asgard, or what?" Thor shook his head and Stark's hand off of him.

"We can't return without Loki's magic."

Stark's smirk drooped. "Well, that sucks."

**Night**

Thor stayed by his brother's side, while his human comrades showed the others to their temporary quarters. Where had he been for an entire month? And what happened to him? Thor couldn't fathom it. He eventually dozed off.

His mind was full of cackles and fierce shrieking, when he woke. There was a heart monitor on the wall near him. Thor almost had it in mind to smash that infernal thing with Mjolnir, when without warning, Loki's eyes flew open.

Thor, startled, stepped back. Then when he saw the fear in his brother's eyes, he rushed to his side.

"Brother!" Loki's eyes roamed the unfamiliar room, and when they met Thor's they widened in terror. "Loki! I've come to take you home! Answer me! "

Thor was so desperate for a response that he grabbed his brother by the collar and shook him. The heart monitor was getting faster and faster and Loki's eyes wilder and wilder.

Loki began to struggle against the handcuffs and started screaming.

"What's going on!? Where am I? What is this?! Let go! Help! Stop! Get away!" The outright fear in his brother's eyes struck Thor's heart as one of his own lightning bolts. He had never heard Loki scream like that before.

A doctor burst into the room. She held a syringe. She turned to Thor.

"I need you to hold him down." Thor couldn't move until he heard that. He looked at her and the needle with horror.

"What!?"

"This is a sedative. It will keep him from hurting anyone, himself included. Hold him down!" She approached his brother, who was still fighting his chains and screaming at the top of his lungs. Broken out of his daze, Thor grabbed his brother's shoulders and tried to keep him as still as possible.

"Got it!" The woman pulled back, the syringe emptied of its contents. She was right. Loki immediately calmed down. His eyelids drooped and his breathing slowed. Thor could already see bruises forming on his wrists on top of previous injuries. He couldn't stand to see Loki like this. He bent down to meet his eyes.

"Loki, please. I want my brother back. Answer me!" When Loki met his eyes, a spark of hope lit within him.

"Who are you?" The spark died.

**Well? R&R please!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fragments: Chapter 3

**In a writing frenzy now, thanks to all of you:) Here's chapter three, because the reviews have put me in a sharing mood. As promised, the OC is 'introduced' in this chapter. Hope you don't hate her. **

**The reviews all expressed sadness for Thor. Unfortunately, it doesn't get much better in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Does the Deceiver Deceive?**

"It must be a trick. He couldn't possibly... Could he?" Sif was the one pacing now. The rest of the ship was woken up by the commotion. The Avengers and Warriors crowded around the conference table.

"No. This is Loki we're talking about. It's just another one of his tricks that-"

"You're wrong." All eyes turned to Thor. He had been stone faced and silent the entire time, until now. Roger's face held sympathy.

"Thor we know he's your brother, but-" Thor shot up.

"You weren't there! You didn't see his eyes!" Those eyes passed in front of Thor's vision once again, terrified, and no recognition.

Fandral sighed. "Is there anyway to tell if he's lying?"

"Well, we could hook him up to a lie detector test, but he has to be awake to do that and-" The doctor popped in.

"He's awake." Stark's smirk returned.

"Well speak of the devil." Thor walked passed them.

"I don't know who this devil is or what he has to say about this, but if you don't mind.."

They all followed behind the doctor; it was quite a crowd. Thor was the first to enter. Loki was sitting up and looking around in confusion. When he saw the large group headed straight for him, he shrank back as far as he could. Thor reached him first.

"Loki! How fare you, Brother?" Loki looked at him with the fear of a caged animal. It made Thor's heart ache that his brother would fear him so. He flinched and shrank away from his touch. His voice came out hoarse from his sudden and violent use of it.

"I- I think you have me confused with someone else. I d-don't know you. Where am I?"

"Brother! How can you say such things? It is me, Thor! It's time to end this game of yours and come home for justice." Loki was adamantly shaking his head. The heart monitor was picking up its pace.

"I-I don't know- What is- Please, I need to get out of here." He started pulling at the handcuffs again. Rogers came up to them.

"Okay, cut the crap, Loki! Tell the truth! Why are you here?"

Loki continued to struggle.

"I don't know! Who are you? Just let me go! There has been some sort of mistake!" This time Barton charged towards the trickster.

"Shut up! You're a liar and a raging mad murderer! Why are you here?!" Loki flinched like he had been whipped. Thor tried to put himself between his friends and his brother.

"He speaks truth." Everyone turned to Hogun. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring intently at Loki.

"He isn't lying. He doesn't know." Hogun slowly approached the side of the bed. Loki stretched back as far as his restraints would allow. He looked everywhere as though he could find a hole to hide in.

Thor stepped aside for Hogun to approach. Second to Loki, Hogin was the best healer among the Asgardians. Hogun put his hands to Loki's temples. A quavering breath escaped from Loki's lips, and his eyes rolled back into his head. A drop of sweat fell from Hogun's brow. He released the Trickster and stepped away. He sighed grimly.

"There is nothing we can do. His memories were stolen, among other things. Only the person who took them or someone who is as strong can retrieve them." Thor's heart stopped. His brother was truly lost. At that moment he was just glad his mother couldn't see Loki as he was, a cowering animal. Fury was the next to speak.

"He can stay here until he is better, but we need to talk about what happens next."

The room was silent, save the fast heart monitor. The doctor that brought them in told them that Loki needed to be calm so she could see to his wounds. She showed them out, but as Thor passed, she took him aside.

"I know he doesn't know it, but you're his brother, and I might need help." Thor was glad to be given some opportunity to do something for his brother. He told Sif to tell him whatever the group decided when he returned. She could only look at him with pity and sadness. Sometimes Thor forgot that she lost a friend as well in all of this.

The door closed, and the doctor and Thor went up to Loki. He seemed a bit less tense, but he flinched at every noise, as though it were a gun shot. Thor stayed back and let the doctor do what she had to.

She took a small key from her pocket and reached towards his wrists. He pulled away, his eyes wild and feral.

"Dont!-Please"

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm just gonna take these off so I can help you. Just calm down. It's okay." Thor thought she must have dealt with patients like this a lot to be so calm. She unlocked the handcuffs, and Loki immediately leaped for the door.

Thor was faster. He caught Loki by the waist and pulled him, fighting, back to the bed.

"Loki, please. She won't hurt you. She is trying to help you. Brother, please, stop fighting." To his surprise, Loki did. He didn't seem angry at Thor, just tired, confused, and scared. He slowed his breathing.

"You're not my brother. I don't know you." He said it softly, not spitefully, like it was a fact. He clamped his mouth shut and hung his head like he wasn't allowed to speak, like he did something wrong.

The doctor walked back up to Loki and moved his black hair away from his face so she could smile at him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm here to help you, but to do that I'm going to need your help. Can you do something for me?" Loki looked at her like a scolded child, but he slowly nodded his head. She smiled again.

"Good. I need you to take your shirt off so I can see if you have any more wounds." His eyes widened, but, slowly, he did as she asked. He winced as he lifted his under armor above his head, and what Thor saw brought tears to his eyes.

Loki looked starved. Thor could very easily see his ribs. Not only his ribs, but bruises that covered his entire torso. There were fresh wounds and scars recently formed. Even the doctor looked aghast.

"Who could- Who could do something like this to another person?" Loki wouldn't meet their eyes, like it was his fault. The doctor recovered from her shock and started treating his wounds. Thor couldn't do anything but stare, letting the rage build up inside him. Right now it didn't matter to him what Loki had done in the past. Nothing mattered except revenge on whoever did this to his brother.

**Later**

Thor slept by Loki's side again. It took the doctor hours to find and take care of all of Loki's wounds. Thor stayed by his side the whole time. He woke to the sound of Sif entering the room.

"Thor- By the gods!" Thor followed her gaze to Loki's broken body. He looked even worse without his shirt. Thor could hardly bear to look.

"I believe that Loki deserved justice done to him, but this... this is-"

"I know. So have you decided what is to be done?" It took Sif a moment to turn her eyes back to Thor.

"Not exactly. We can stay as long as needed, but we can't get back without Loki's magic, and with him not knowing who anyone is... And the humans don't trust him, understandably. We are at a stand still in the war council right now. All we can do is hope we can get Loki to remember." Thor was expecting such an answer, but it still hurt his heart to hear it.

"So there is still nothing we can do." Sif could not find words that would console him, so she left him with his thoughts.

**Well? R&R Please!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fragments: Chapter 4

**Sorry that this chapter is a little bit short. I didn't want to put the next part in because it would make this chapter longer than I wanted. Sorry! (See bottom for extra AN)**

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

Thor must have fallen asleep again, because he woke to the sound of talking. The doctor was asking Loki how he was feeling. He muttered 'fine' and still wouldn't meet her eyes. Earlier the doctor had advised Thor to act normally around his brother, talk to him and try to stir some memories.

"Good morning, Brother. I hope you slept well." Loki looked at him like he was waiting for Thor to hit him with Mjolnir.

"I didn't, and like I said before, I don't know you." Thor sighed. He left the doctor to tend to his brother, and went to find his friends. He passed the training room and saw Hawkeye doing target practice. He entered the spacious area and was comparing it to the outdoor training grounds back home.

"Why are you shooting? Do you not already have perfect aim?" Hawkeye just kept shooting

"I'm pretending I'm shooting Fate." Another arrow hit the bull's-eye.

"Why would want to shoot Fate?" Hawkeye grunted and dropped the bow.

"Because! After everything he did, to me, to us... He gets a break? He just gets to forget it all, live like it never happened, while the rest of us have to live with the nightmares everyday! That is why I'm trying to murder Fate, because it sucks!"

Thor had not been expecting such an outburst from one as calculating and controlled as Barton. It made him upset to see his comrade so vexed.

"I agree, that at first I thought Loki was evading justice, that he hurt so many, and he just escaped punishment for all he had done. But I have a slight notion that everything he did was because he was being controlled by another, another that might have taken out his failure on him."

Barton considered this and shot another arrow. "See. The worst part is that I'm starting to feel (*THUNK* of an arrow) sorry for him."

"You are the last person on earth that should feel sorry for _him_." They turned to see the Black Widow walk in.

"Tasha-"

"No! He's a monster! I don't care what Spock thinks! He's faking it! He's lying! It's what he does!"

"Whoa!" Stark flew in followed by the Captain and Bruce.

"Calm down Natasha! Your emotion is showing. Honestly, I expected more from you-"

"_Stark._ Everybody just calm down. We need to take this one step at a time." Captain America was always the mediator between someone and Stark. The Warriors and Sif joined the tense gathering. Volstagg stepped up to them.

"We agree! In our realm, when there are two locking horns, everyone picks a sparring partner, and battles commence." Bruce backed away quickly.

"Whoa! Fighting is not a good idea for me right now guys. I'll wait in the lab. You kids have fun!"

"How does fighting when you're fighting accomplish anything? Wouldn't that just make things worse?" Volstagg and Fandral laughed boisterously.

"Of course not! It makes you think clearer and puts you in a good mood! Come I'll show you!" Volstagg charged towards Rogers, who just barely missed becoming a splat on the wall. The battles commenced. Thor took on Hawkeye, Volstagg (obviously) got Rogers, Sif had the Black Widow, which left Stark to fight Fandral and Hogun.

They fought for a long time. What they didn't do was tell Fury.

"What is GOING ON!?" His one eye seemed more menacing than ever. Volstagg was unaffected though, seeing as he was on the floor laughing for the joy of battle.

"I apologize, Great Leader. We of Asgard were attempting to ease the tension that our mission has brought upon our new friends." Fury rolled his eye.

"Well, if you're done easing the tension, I have a way to test whether Loki is lying or not." Thor was confused.

"But Hogun already told you-" Fury silenced him with a hand.

"No offense, but I'm the paranoid type and-" Stark coughed.

"No kidding Mr. I Have Hidden Cameras In The Bathroom Stalls." Rogers glared at Stark. Fury only sighed as a weary father does with a stubborn child.

"-And I like to double check with my own people. So if you'd follow me, we can get the unpleasantries over with." Thor knew he wouldn't be able to stop Fury from doing as he wished, but he could watch over and step in if things were turning into vengeful acts and not necessary ones. They all headed down the hall.

Next chapter we foind out something a little special about our OC :) Hope you like this.:)

**Well? R&R Please!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fragments: Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter was a little late. Went to a graduation tonight, and it took a while. Anyways, here 'tis. Hope you enjoy. This chap is more my normal length. :) Please, don't forget to R&R! **

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

Loki was awake, and the handcuffs had returned. He must have tried to escape again, while Thor was gone. For Thor the sight of his brother's injuries were still gut wrenching if not known to him, but the others had not seen them.

"Oh my gosh-"

"Oh..."

"Whoa-"

"Man...just...man.." Stark and Rogers and Banner, who had rejoined the group, blanched. Hawkeye and Widow didn't speak, just stared. The other Asgardians were, for once, at a loss for words.

Loki refused to look at any of them. He didn't struggle away from them, but instead acted as if no one was there. Fury stepped forward.

"Doctor." She turned towards him. Rage flashed in her eyes.

"NO. I will not do this. It goes against everything I-"

"_Doctor_. We discussed this. You must." The doctor looked as though she might strike Fury, but she controlled herself and turned to the group.

"Just so you know, I don't want to do this." She removed her gloves and turned towards Loki, whose eyes are glued to her. Thor's grip on his hammer tightened.

"Fury what is this?!"

"The good doctor here will be doing her own mind games as your friend over there did, but she will be able to project us into whatever she finds. The perfect lie detector test." They all looked on, some in horror and some just skeptical.

"You want to throw us into a box of rabid cats? Are you insane?!"

The doctor approached Loki. As she reached for his temples, he started to pull away.

"No! Please. Don't... You can't, please!" Thor wanted to bash Fury's skull in, and by the looks of it, so did the doctor. She turned away from the shrinking animal.

"Fury, please-"

"Doctor! If you don't, I will find someone who will!" A tear formed in her eye. She reached for Loki again.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"No! Don't- AUGH!" As soon as they made contact, Loki froze, his face set in a mask of terror, back arched, wrists strained against the restraints.

The doctor appeared almost as frozen, but she held no expression. They stayed like that for a few a moments, when, all of a sudden, images began to flash in the air in front of them. The projections were scattered and hazy.

"Doctor-"

"I'm trying," she snapped, "I can't hold on to-" They started screaming, both Loki and the doctor, as though they were both enduring something terrible. Thor and Captain America both rushed forward to help then-

**Loki's Memory**

A darkness fell upon them. It was retched, and brought bile to the back of Thor's throat. There was an itch at the back of Thor's mind. He recognized this place somehow.

The whole lot of them were there. But where was there?

"What is this place?" Sif's sword was raised, prepared for some unseen enemy. They heard distant screams. They pressed forward into the darkness. There was a loud bellowing, almost like... laughter. Thor recognized the place, at last. It was the place from his nightmares! But if this was some memory of Loki's then... Thor's heart froze. Loki was calling to Thor in his dreams.

Ahead of them, something came into view. There was a large mass up ahead and another, smaller shadow. Whatever it was finally came into view. The horrid howls ended abruptly in a sputtering, as though cut off.

Before them was a giant with a evil grin on his monstrous features. In his grasp was Loki, kicking and fighting for air to breath. Thor raised Mjolnir. He would slay this monster that had his brother.

Fury's hand stopped Thor. He glared back at him.

"What are you doing!? I must stop this-"

"You can't. It's a memory. If you act, we could get stuck in here." Thor unwillingly lowered Mjolnir and watched in horror as the memory continued.

Loki was struggling for breath, and the hideous creature was cackling.

"Fight all you want, Little Prince! It will get you nowhere!" He threw Loki to the ground, so that he rolled and slid into the arms of rotting Chitauri.

"Pl-please..Stop-I'll...please..." Loki coughed blood, but the vicious creatures just dragged him to some sort of slab and held him down. The giant loomed over him.

"HA! 'Please Stop!' HA! You will learn that you do not fail under Thanos's service, Worm! I want to hear you scream, and when I have had my fill, I will show you all you did. You wouldn't believe all of things you did on Midgard. It was beautiful! How will your precious family look at you, when they find out that they raised a monster? Hmmmm? You may have been under my yoke, but you could have stopped. You could have killed yourself. Well," the giant turned away and took something from one of the Chitauri soldiers nearby, "When I'm done, you'll wish you weren't weak enough to not have."

Loki fought and struggled. Thanos just smiled more. He put a hand on Loki's throat and put the flaming instrument against his skin. An animal scream tore from Loki's mouth. Thanos repeated this act over and over. Thor turned away. Banner was being sick over in a corner, and Stark looked like he might join him.

"Now, now. Don't waste your breath on that! We haven't gotten to the best part!" Thanos put the instrument down and put his hand over Loki's face.

"Now I take your mind." From where they hid, Thor could see the absolute terror in Loki's eyes.

"NOOOO! STOOOPPP! NOO-" His very breath was torn from him as Thanos stole his memories. His back arched farther than it should have. Thanos's laugh filled ever corner of the cavern. Suddenly, they were all thrown from Loki's mind and back into the bright infirmary.

**Still not very sorry about the cliffie. :) What happened?! *Tehehehehehe***

**Well? R&R Please!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Fragments: Chapter 6

**Yeah! To celebrate my last day of school, I present... An Early CHAPTER! This one has some angst but it's dialed back a bit. (at least that's what I think) So here you go! **

**One change: felt like adding horizontal lines instead of mini titles.**

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**And we're back...**

They were back. The room showed no sign of what they had all witnessed. The doctor released Loki and flew into the bathroom to be sick. Loki slumped back on the cot, covered in sweat, lines of tears down his cheeks. He looked exhausted.

Thor was. He was exhausted and ashamed and enraged, at Fury, at Thanos, at himself. Everyone else slumped against the walls of the small room, their eyes lost and their mouths hanging open. Thor just stood there, his hammer but some useless tool that could not save his brother.

Thor got a hold of his body and shuffled towards Loki. How could he not have seen how broken he was? As he approached, Loki seemed to gain just enough strength to pull at the cuffs one more time. His struggling was not in vain. Without warning, the handcuffs finally snapped off.

Loki didn't run for the door, as though anyone could have stopped him if he tried. Instead, he grabbed a scalpel from a small tray nearby, and shoved himself in the corner behind his bed. His knees were brought against his chest and he wielded the small knife as a sword.

Thor hurried to him, before he hurt someone. This made it worse. Loki's arm tensed even more as he tried to hold Thor at bay.

"Stay back! I'll kill you! I-I will! St-Stay back!" Thor crouched in front of him. He left Mjolnir on the floor behind him and raised his empty hands to show he was no threat.

"Brother, I won't hurt you. Please calm yourself." Fury stepped forward and at least had the decency to look slightly sorry. Slightly.

"Thor-" A murderous rage filled Thor's whole being, and it was directed at everyone in the room.

"Get OUT! Leave! Now! Or I will exact my revenge on you!" His friends looked hurt, but they didn't argue. They all left in silence, even the doctor. She was just as pale as Loki. Steve had to help her out the door, for fear she might faint.

Once they finally all left the room, Thor relaxed. He was overwhelmed with grief and sorrow. His brother's resolve was breaking down as more and more tears fell from his eyes. Thor stayed there watching him, but then he reached his hand out. Loki couldn't see him through his tears and jumped when Thor's hand touched his cheek. Thor slipped in next to Loki and just held him.

"I never wanted you to fear me, Brother. Please don't now. I- I am so sorry for what has happened. I will make it right. I swear it."

Loki continued to sob until the comfort and exhaustion drove him into a deep sleep. Once his breathing slowed, Thor scooped his brother up in his arms and laid him down on the bed. He left the scalpel and Mjolnir on the floor.

He stayed there to watch over his brother while he slept. Maybe he could keep the nightmares away.

Maybe he could do something for his brother.

* * *

Thor was restless. He woke in the middle of the night and went to splash cold water on his face, careful not to wake Loki. When he returned, he found him awake and watching him. He turned away when Thor met his eyes.

"I don't remember, you know. There are no memories only...impressions of something; something terrible. It's like I know something happened. I know I did something, hurt people, and someone," His eyes flicked to Thor, "Someone hurt me. I don't remember who he is, who you are, or who I am, but I know I should. I am sorry." He turned away, defeated and broken.

"No, Loki. Don't give up. You will remember. I will help you. I can-"

"Please. I... I don't deserve this. I have wronged many here. I don't deserve your kindness or forgiveness. So, please, go."

**Thor knew when not to push his brother, but he would not give up. He may lose a battle, but he never lost a war.**

* * *

The next morning Thor went to find his friends. He wanted to apologize for his outburst from yesterday. He found them in a large area that smelled amazing. He realized he was in the dining hall when Volstagg approached him carrying two plates piled high as possible with food.

"Ho! Thor, you must try these delicacies! They are amazing!" Thor smiled and followed his voluptuous friend to the table. As he got closer, his friend eyes grew downcast. Mistaking their expressions as ones of reproach, he quickly apologized for his actions. When he finished speaking they looked at him with confusion.

"You're sorry? But we were the insensitive ones!" Sif exclaimed. Rogers joined her.

"Yeah, man. We're really sorry about yesterday. We didn't mean to-" Thor cut him off.

"No, I am at fault. I should not have taken my anger out on you. No one could have known what was to happen." Stark put on a satisfied smile and leaned back.

"Well, I was wondering when you were gonna say you're sorry! Took ya long enough!" Rogers glared at Tony, but they were distracted by the sight of the doctor walking in. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She shuffled over to the counter, grabbed some coffee, and almost fell into an empty chair.

The group looked concerned and invited her to sit with them. She seemed cautious, but agreed. Steve offered her his seat, as he grabbed one from a nearby table. Her nose was buried in her coffee, but she finally spoke.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I never wanted to do that, but Fury decided it was for the best, and if I didn't... if I didn't he would have found some other way of finding the truth." Everyone looked slightly uncomfortable. How do you respond to 'Sorry I had to shove you in a tortured soul's head!' ?

"We know you had to do it, but...I mean.. Are you okay? From what I saw yesterday, it was like you and Loki were both reliving it." She shook her head.

"We weren't reliving the memory, only the impressions it left. It was like Loki's mind was sucked dry. I only just managed to grab on to a fleeting image, then get you all into it. It was pretty much the only thing left, like it was left on purpose. But I had to connect my mind with Loki's to pull it out, hence the shared... reactions." The group sat in silence, remembering the shared trauma. The doctor downed the last of her coffee like a shot of Tequila and went to grab some food. Hawkeye tried to call her back over.

"Where you going? You can stay and eat with us!" She shook her head.

"This isn't for me. Loki is... well, embarrassed from yesterday and still healing. So, I'm bringing him breakfast. He needs to eat; he's too skinny." She left with the room service and a tight smile passed over Thor's lips.

"That's what our mother always said."

**Well? R&R Please!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Fragments: Chapter 7

**SOOOOO sorry meant to post yesterday, but had performance and craziness! Again sorry!:(:( I'll stop rambling now... (*looks around sheepishly*)**

**SORRY! Here you go!**

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Friends?**

That's how the next few days passed. The doctor brought Loki food, Thor's friends trained with each other, and Fury was only ever seen walking to and from who-knows-where. Thor tried to see his brother, but every time Loki asked him to leave.

When two weeks had passed, Thor had had enough waiting. He went to the infirmary, but Loki wasn't there. Thor panicked. Had Loki run off? Then the door to the bathroom opened. Loki came out and was dressed in normal Midgardian clothes and his hair was pulled up into a low ponytail. Loki jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" He crossed his arms over his chest, but with a wince, quickly lowered them.

"I came to get you out of this infernal room! You have been in here for weeks now. You must breathe new air!" Loki sighed.

"There's no way I can talk you into leaving me alone, is there?" This time Thor crossed his arms over his chest and stared back defiantly.

"No." Loki sighed again, rubbed the back of his neck, then finally nodded.

"Fine. I'll come out, but on one condition. Stop calling me brother." It hurt Thor's chest to hear that, but he conceded if it meant he could get Loki to come out. Thor decided to give Loki a tour of the craft. They walked besides each other as they used to in the halls of Asgard, but with an invisible wall between them.

As Thor continued to drag Loki all over the ship, he noticed how weary his brother looked.

"Bro- I mean Loki, do you need to rest?" He laid a hand on Loki's shoulder, but the other quickly brushed it off.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." They continued with Loki trying and failing at hiding his limp. Thor was about to give up on their little outing when Loki paused at the door to the training room. The others were all in there practicing and fighting, with various weapons. Loki looked intrigued and quietly slipped in to observe. Thor followed close behind.

Loki did his best to blend into the wall, but his entrance didn't go unnoticed. The others tensed a bit. They knew he didn't remember anything, but they were hardwired at this point not to trust him. Loki noticed the tension and suspicious glances and tried to excuse himself. Then Thor had an idea.

"Loki, what say you to a little sparring match?" Everyone cocked their brows at that, especially Thor's brother.

"What? Fight? No, I don't think that's a very good-" Cap stepped up and pulled the thunderer aside.

"Yeah, Thor, um, maybe not. What if Loki starts, I don't know, attacking people and he's still healing! This isn't-" Thor gave Rogers an encouraging slap on the arm, guaranteed to leave a bruise.

"Nay, Rogers! It could jog his memory! He could remember who he is, and we could go home! With how he is now, if he remembers, he could feel remorse and change his ways." Thor was smiling now. His words giving him more confidence in his spur-of-the-moment could-end-in-disaster idea.

Cap tried to convince Thor of how dangerous his idea was, but he was already headed towards his anxious brother.

"Come, Loki." Loki's eyes widened as Thor tackled him. All of the air was knocked from the green eyed man's chest. For a moment Thor thought he had just killed his brother, when Loki kneed him in the gut. Thor was surprised at how weak of an attempt it was, but it was still effective. Loki managed to squirm out from under the blond giant. He was breathing heavy and when he finally caught his breath, Thor came at him again. The others watched in shock and fear as Loki reacted violently, clipping Thor in the jaw.

Thor's head jerked to the side, and Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm... sorry. I don't know how- I just reacted." Then a smile broke out across his brother's face.

"No, it was a fair hit, but I bet you can't do it again." Loki could never back down from a challenge like that, and as Thor was hoping, a mischievous glint replaced the shock.

"I wouldn't count on it." Loki came at him this time. As the sparring match went on, Loki's hits came faster and with more strength behind them, as though the fight was bringing back a life to him that had been drained. At one point, Thor had pinned Loki to the ground, and they were both laughing as they had when they were younger. That is, until they saw the doctor standing over them with a disapproving look in her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" She sounded like a scolding mother, and the two brothers quickly got off the floor and acted like children caught doing what they knew they shouldn't.

"We were just-"

"It was my idea and-" The doctor looked like she was trying her best not to laugh. She turned to Thor.

"He is in no condition to be fighting. You should have cleared it with me first. And you!" Loki shrunk under her gaze.

"You had no permission to leave your bed! Look! Your wounds opened up!" Thor looked at Loki's shirt and sure enough, blood was starting to seep through the fabric.

"I'm fine," Loki countered, "Thor was just showing me around." He met the doctor's glare head on, but finally submitted when the effects of the fight started to take their tole.

"Yeah, sure. Get back to your room so I can stitch you back up again." Loki sighed, and Thor swore he saw him roll his eyes when he passed the doctor. When Loki left, she turned back to Thor, this time smiling.

"Thanks for getting him to come out. I was beginning to think I was going to have to drag him out." Thor was confused.

"But did you just not say-"

"Well, yes. He should _not_ be fighting in his condition, but he needed to come out of there. The interaction will help him a lot." With that she left, and Thor felt a little hope blooming in his chest when he remembered the look of sadness leave his brother's eyes for the first time since he opened them.

That day something showed up on the radar. A little blip, then it disappeared. It seemed like nothing, but every so often another blip would show up and disappear like the first one. Something was coming.

**Again...Sorry. So what's coming? Any guesses? :) Cliffie just for y'all:) Well? R&R Please!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Fragments: Chapter 8

**Alright, sad news, but... I'm not gonna be on here next week! Going away to a premed program, and I'm not gonna have time (or access) to non research websites. :( Sad, but true.:(**

**But to make up for the lack of next week, I made this chapter extra long!:) Hope you like it. (I must admit though, this is one of my lesser liked chapters since I feel I jump around a bit, so sorry if you feel that way too)**

**Also, I am sorry but this story is Loki/OC. Loki and Allison dig each other and 'fall in love', but nothing more than that. (Probs a kiss, but... nothing more) That's the way I had this story originally laid out. Personally, I'm not a fan of 'fav character/OC', but that's how this goes.:( Sorry to anyone who was not expecting or wanting that. But please don't let it stop you from reading and reviewing!**

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Apologies**

Thor visited the next day. He walked to the door, and stopped when he heard Loki and the doctor talking.

"You should be more careful." A small chuckle.

"Well if it means I get to see you more often, then maybe I won't." There was an exasperated sigh, but you could hear a small smile in it.

"Promise me you won't fight until you're _fully_ healed."

"I promise, Allison." Thor decided he should knock just when the doctor opened the door to leave. She jumped when seeing him, almost like she was embarrassed.

"Uh, My lady, would you grant me permission to escort my br- I mean Loki, around, perhaps get him to eat with the rest of us? I promise no more sparring matches." Allison seemed grateful to Thor for not commenting on what he most likely heard.

"Yes, you may. Also make sure not to provoke him. The last thing he needs is to have high blood pressure on top of all of this." Thor nodded in agreement, and Allison left. The blond mass strode into the room a look of brotherly joking upon his lips.

"So...her name is Allison, now?" Loki threw his pillow at him.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Thor escorted his brother to the dining area. Loki paused at the doorway and nervously pulled on his sleeves. Thor gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's alright. They are your friends as they are mine. You need not fear them." Loki's brow cocked.

"You're kidding right." Before Thor could reply, Stark noticed them.

"Hey, you two! Get over here before Volstagg the Voluptuous eats everything!" Thor laughed at that, but Loki seemed to tense more and more as they approached. When they reached the table, Loki didn't seem to know if he should sit down or not. The glares Hawkeye gave him didn't help.

"Come on, Reindeer Games, pop a squat!" Loki's brow furrowed, so Steve translated.

"It means you can sit." Loki did.

"I'm sorry that I don't quite understand the way you speak." Hawkeye snorted.

"No worries, Loki. I still have trouble understanding the way they speak, especially Mr. Stark, here." There was an awkward silence. Thor tried to get Loki to eat, but only managed a few bites. Finally, Loki slunk off to his room, leaving the others.

"We're gonna have to do something, because we can't just sit here every time he walks in the room." Widow said, breaking the silence. The others agreed but had no suggestions. They were at a loss.

* * *

That is how the next few days passed, awkward silences and suspicious glances. After a while, Loki had had enough. He went up to them while they were all eating.

"Look, I only have faint impressions of things. I know that I did something terrible to all of you. I ask your forgiveness for what I have done," His eyes flickered to those around him, but he wouldn't meet their eyes. "I am sorry." He left the room.

"Well, that was unexpected. Now I feel bad." Stark tried to lighten the mood. The others felt some shame at not making an attempt as Loki had, but his apology had also gained him something else, a little bit of trust.

* * *

Steve was walking down the hall towards the infirmary. The others decided they should bring Loki back and talk to him and decided Rogers should be the one to tell him. He had to admit he felt rather uncomfortable with the notion of being alone in a room with the trickster. Though it was not an unwarranted feeling, he felt guilty. The memory they had been forced through still haunted him. As these thoughts plagued Steve, he saw Fury walking rather quickly towards a restricted area of the ship. This intrigued the captain, but he had learned the hard way that when Fury was in the middle of something you don't bother him. So he continued on his way.

The room seemed bigger than he remembered, then again, it was at maximum capacity last time he was in here. Loki looked healthier though if not bored out of his mind. When Loki saw the Captain enter, he stood up and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Did you wish to speak to me, Captain Rogers?" Loki was just taller than Steve and though not as bulky as Thor, he still radiated an intimidating strength.

"Uh, yeah. We all wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable around us. We accept your apology too. It took us by surprise." A quite snort came from the trickster.

"Yes, from what I've observed, I'm guessing I was not one to commonly apologize for my actions." Steve smiled at that.

"Yeah, well, keep acting like this, and we might actually start to like you. We're all in the training room if you want to hang out. I know you're under orders to rest, but you look like you could use a change of scenery." Loki nodded gratefully and followed Steve to the training room. Everyone was there and at first Loki hung back, still anxious around all of them. When noone reacted awkwardly or glared at him though, he visibly relaxed and just watched.

Stark and Bruce were testing out something they had developed on a practice dummy. Loki was intrigued and quietly sneaked over to get a closer look. Bruce noticed this and waved him over. He was wary at first but curiosity got the better of him.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" The metal piece Stark was holding looked to the God of Mischief almost like a shield.

"We're testing out this new armor we developed. We're gonna throw a bunch of things at it. Want to help?" A mischievous glint was growing steadily in Stark's eyes. Banner looked worried at what his friend was planning.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Stark walked over to a rack and grabbed an assortment of throwing knives and guns.

"I'll shoot at it, you'll throw at it as hard as you can, and the Green Giant can try not to have a heart attack while we're doing it." Loki turned to Banner with concern. The scientist appeared to be anxious at the sight of Loki with weapons. So did Barton, but he just kept a close eye on the amnesiac. If he tried anything, Hawkeye always had his bow and arrows in his hands. Stark started with a small caliber handgun. It made impact, then simply shot off in a different direction, leaving no mark behind. Loki's brows arched.

"If that didn't leave a mark, what makes you think these knives will?"

"The armor is made to withstand a great force and blunt objects. The knives are very sharp, and with the right amount of force and trajectory, can find little cracks and weak spots." Loki nodded at this, and at Stark's prompt, stepped forward to throw his first knife. The tension in the room was stifling. Thor was the only one completely comfortable. Loki pulled back, and the knife flew through the air striking right at the dummy's heart. The trickster looked at his hand, shocked. He certainly didn't think he was capable of throwing a knife properly. Thor smiled.

"I know you can do better than that! You weren't even trying!" Irritation crossed his brother's face, but he could see him trying to hide a smile. He stepped up and threw again, this time with quite a bit more force. The knife clinked when it hit the armor and left a small mark. Stark had a proud smirk on his face.

"You're obviously not throwing hard enough." Hawkeye surprised Loki by coming up behind him, making him jump slightly. "Stand aside." Loki did, and Clint raised his bow. He let his arrow go... and swore when it made as much of a dent as Loki's last attempt. Volstagg laughed.

"Come, let us show you the might of the Warriors Three! We will never be defeated by a mere piece of metal." The Asgardians attacked the armor with glee, that is until they saw the armor appeared barely scratched. They continued to charge though, refusing to be defeated. Eventually everyone got into it. Stark stood over in his corner his ego being greatly inflated by the events at hand. Finally, in a bought of rage, Thor threw Mjolnir at the blasted armor! The blow blew the dummy through the wall, along with Banner.

A silence followed. Then a giant green hand came out holding the chest plate. The Avengers tensed, prepared to contain the Hulk. Loki froze, his eyes transfixed on the giant. Stark just walked right up to 'the Other Guy' and patted his arm.

"Looks like another successful testing, don't ya think, buddy?" The Hulk grunted and took the perfectly intact piece of armor and crushed it. The look on Stark's face was priceless. Bruce turned back into, well, Bruce, and then Thor started laughing. Loki resisted the urge to cover his ears. That must be a reason for his title God of Thunder. Eventually, everyone joined in, including a still upset Tony Stark and a wary Liesmith. As they all filed out to head to lunch, Rogers clapped Loki on the back, as gently as he could.

"See, we're not that bad." Loki chuckled and let a smile spread across his face. Thor felt truly heartened to see his brother smile again.

* * *

From then on, Loki spent most of his time with the Avengers and Asgardians. Fury put up with this. It meant they had a close eye on him, like he did. All those times Fury was going to a restricted area, he was checking the atmosphere breach warning system. The random blips were becoming more and more frequent, and Fury knew Loki had something to do with it. So all he could do now was sit back and wait. Wait for him to slip.

** Well? R&R Please!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Fragments: Chapter 9

**I'm BACK! I had a blast while I was away, but not being able to write or anything sucked! I loved catching up on all of your comments! They were great:)**

**Now what you've all been waiting for... a new CHAPTER!:) Here you go!**

**P.S. I like happy, notevil Loki too;)**

**Also, I am sorry but this story is Loki/OC. Loki and Allison dig each other and 'fall in love', but nothing more than that. (Probs a kiss, but... nothing more) That's the way I had this story originally laid out. Personally, I'm not a fan of 'fav character/OC', but that's how this goes.:( Sorry to anyone who was not expecting or wanting that. But please don't let it stop you from reading and reviewing!**

**Warnings: Forgot to state at beginning of the story, there is some mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage. Never fear, there is a reason the rating is only T and not M. Hope this doesn't scare you away.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Remember Me? **

Thor went to the infirmary to retrieve his brother. He was a lot better from three weeks ago, but he still needed to heal. Without his magic, he could only heal as fast as the Midgardians. Thor paused at the door and at the sound of voices, he peeked through the window. Loki and Allison, as everyone called her now, were talking. Well Loki was talking, Allison was giggling. Loki held her hand, and they just talked. It had been a long time since Thor had seen his brother like this. Completely content, and if the Thunderer wasn't mistaken, completely smitten.

Thor knocked, and the two simply looked at him. Their relationship was well known by now, so they didn't bother trying to hide it. The last time someone saw them and made a comment, well it didn't end well. The two became completely embarrassed and hid for the rest of the day. Stark was still getting glares if he made a comment around those two.

"I am in need of assistance, Loki. We have to move one of Stark's new inventions into the training room. Could you lend a hand?" The raven haired man nodded, and gave Allison a light kiss on the cheek before leaving. Thor's chest was warmed at such a sight, but a chill swept through him, as before a coming storm.

* * *

"Stark, did you have to make it so big? I don't think it'll fit through the doors!" It took all of them to get the... whatever it is, into the training room.

"What's the matter, Legolas? You tired?" All Clint could do was grunt. The exertion drained Loki, but being able to work his muscles felt good. Finally the, Stark thing, was in and with a collective sigh of relief they all gracelessly dropped it on the floor.

"Hey! Be careful! She's sensitive." Tony affectionately rubbed his invention.

"Remind me to run away the next time Stark says he needs help moving something." They all agreed. Thor was gladdened to see how relaxed his brother was around his new friends. Loki looked towards the contraption.

"So what is it?" Tony smiled.

"Glad you asked, Reindeer Games! It is a-" Steve groaned.

"Can you not speak gibber jabber, for once? Let's just go get breakfast." Stark seemed disappointed to have been cut off, but he ambled over to Bruce and the trickster and started talking their ears off. Loki felt at home. Odd around such an interesting bunch, but comforting none the less. He felt a little cautious around the big blond guy though. He often caught him staring at him with a lost look in his eyes. It was rather unsettling. Just then a horrendous explosion rocked the ship.

Thor caught his brother before he hit the ground. His green eyes widened in fear.

"What's happening?!" The others already knew and went to suit up.

"Someone is attacking the craft. Stay here." But Loki just ran after him.

"No! I can help you!" Thor was grateful for his brother's attempt.

"You are in no shape to fight. Go watch over Allison until I come for you." Loki wanted to help, and knew he wouldn't do much good, but at least he could do something. He turned and ran off in the other direction. Preparing for battle felt familiar, but he couldn't remember actually being in one. He growled in frustration. Now was not the time. He had to find Allison.

* * *

Thor was battling Chitauri, of all things. But how and why were they here? He had slain the final one in sight and turned to find Fury barreling towards him looking, well, furious.

"Where is he?!" Thor rocked backwards.

"Who?" Fury scowled.

"That brother of yours. We have to make sure he doesn't escape with the Chitauri!" That got Thor's full attention.

"What! Loki wouldn't-this is not his doing! How dare you-" Fury shot one of the rotting creatures that came by and interrupted.

"Ever since he showed up, our system has shown _something_ coming. But then they would disappear. That sound familiar?" Thor's mind was blank. Loki couldn't have- could he? Despite everything- no.

"Loki has no magic; he couldn't have helped them." Thor was resolute in his speech, but doubt lingered in the corners of his mind. Fury was about to retort, when an even larger boom was heard. It rocked the ship and sent them both crashing to the ground. It wasn't like an explosion, more like something _landed._ The two men shared a look, then ran off in search of the others.

* * *

The green eyed man's heart dropped when he didn't find Allison in the infirmary. He hurried down multiple corridors. Finally, he found her; she was gathering things from her desk, and when their eyes met, Loki saw a barely contained fear in them. He ran up to her and held her close.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." She nodded against his chest. Then they ran off to find a place to be safe. As they passed an area that held a strange glass cell in the middle, Allison's hand was wrenched from Loki's. He turned to see rotting creatures dragging her away, with her screaming all the while. It all happened so fast and slow motion at the same time. Without warning, a huge hand encircled his throat, and he was brought up to meet a sickening smile.

"Greetings, Little Prince. Remember me?"

* * *

Fury and Thor found Rogers and Stark running down a hallway right towards them, rather convenient.

"How are you guys holding up? We just took out, like, thirty back there. Clint and Natasha are by the dining hall, and the Hulk is helping your buddies out with a leviathan." The two looked tired and worn, but they held a determination in their eyes.

"Have either of you seen Loki?" Thor was getting anxious. His brother didn't know of his power, so he couldn't defend himself. There was also the possibility that this was one of his schemes, but Thor refused to consider that. They looked at each other then ran off towards the medical bay. Where the doctor was they were sure they would find Loki.

The corridor leading to the infirmary passed by the Hulk cage. That was where the small group came face to face with the monster that had caused all of this. A huge, hulking, purple monster named Thanos, currently with his hands around Loki's throat. They had apparently come at the end of his tirade.

* * *

"...And just so you remember our little deal, I will be taking someone to keep me company." Loki's eyes widened and flickered to Allison, who was still struggling against the Chitauri.

"NO!" Loki wheezed. He futilely kicked his feet.

"HA! Still so weak. Oh, look your little friends have come to help." Loki couldn't turn his head so Thanos did it for him. It was a wonder his neck didn't snap under the force. Green eyes met blue and brown ones, and the others could see the barely contained fear in them. Then Thanos laughed, and with one hand swept the Avengers into the Hulk cage and threw Loki into the arms of a small group of Chitauri. As soon as his feet hit solid ground, he tried to lunge towards Allison, who had tears running down her flushed cheeks. He was quickly stopped with a punch to the gut that brought him to his knees. His heart lurched when he heard Allison scream.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him! No-"_SLAP_ If he could have, Loki would have ripped their throats out, but he could barely move with all of the hands holding him in place. His brother was pounding the glass with Mjolnir, but SHIELD had reinforced it since last time. The rest watched on as Thanos slithered over to kneel in front of Loki, who was currently burning a hole through his head. A slimey grin stretched purple skin and the previously used hand wrapped around Loki's skull. Loki felt hot breath burning his ear as the giant leaned close so only the Trickster could hear him.

"Here's a little something for you, so you can carry out your end of the deal." Sick laughter was all he heard as an icepick was driven through his brain, injecting memories. What felt like centuries was mere seconds, then Loki opened his eyes to find himself passed out on the ground with Thanos watching him from above. Once the giant was sure his 'Little Prince' was awake, he stepped back and took hold of Allison.

"Remember, Little Prince," He lifted an unconscious Allison like he was showing off a toy. "I am not patient, but this lovely guest here will keep me from getting bored too quickly." The Hulk's roar echoed throughout the carrier and grew louder as he ran towards the trapped heroes. Thanos just smirked. "That's my cue. Choose wisely, Little Prince." One of his Chitauri pulled out a device and with a flip of a switch, they were gone.

**I'm back as well as the cliffies ;) You know you love me;) And if you don't then you love my stories ;) *Awkwardly stops smiling when she realizes no one is looking at her* Um... Anyways...****Well? R&R Please!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Fragments: Chapter 10

**I posted my AN for pretty much all my fics on my profile, so if you please go there so I don't have to repeat myself three times and bore you all out of reading the stories.**

**Warnings: mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage, and a little Loki/OC relationship. (no steamy stuff, maybe a kiss at some point, so no need to worry if you're not a fan of OC's with fav characters.)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**I've Earned My Title**

Hulk flew into the room leaving dents in the floor. He roared at seeing no enemies there, but when he looked into the cage he raged again, and with one punch, freed his team. Sif and the Warriors Three came around the corner just then. Sif saw Loki trembling on the floor and rushed to help him up. As she heard the Avengers coming out of the cage behind her, a sudden flash of green caused her to grind to a halt.

Loki was still shaking, but there was a green glow emanating from his fingers that slowly spread to his entire body. Sif just stared and didn't react when she sensed the others coming up behind her.

"Loki!" Thor rushed forward, completely ignoring the warning looks the others gave him. He knelt by his brother's trembling frame and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He heard Stark tell Agents Romanof and Barton where they all were via the comms. Then, he felt his brother stir beneath his hand.

"Loki? Can you hear me?" They all watched concerned but cautious as the raven-haired head slowly lifted off the ground and the lean body tried to stand despite its shaking.

"Y-yes, I can hear you, Thor. I-" He looked around, confused, then his eyes widened.

"Allison! He-He took her! We have to get her back; he'll kill her." Thor could hear the desperate plea in his voice, but before he could attempt to sooth his brother's fears, Natasha and Clint arrived.

Fury immediately stepped towards them.

"Agents, escort Loki to interrogation room 7. Cuff him to the table if you have to, but he does not leave that room, understand?" The two agents looked confused, but despite their own thoughts or feelings, orders were orders.

Thor looked over at the Commander, stunned and furious.

"What?! What do you mean by this, Man of Fury! Loki has done nothing wrong here. He-"

"HE," Fury cut him off but kept his eye fixed on Loki. "Has his memories back, and that makes him a threat to everyone on board this boat. My place, my rules, Thor. If you're not happy with them then you can leave!" Everyone just stared at Fury. Sure he had been mad at them before, but not like this. Cap was the only one who was looking at Loki. There eyes met, and Steve watched the green orbs, that only that morning had been filled with peace and happiness. Now they were writhing pools of pain, sadness, regret, and... resignation.

Loki stepped forward and went with the agents. As he reached the doorway, he turned his head to Thor, who was red with rage.

"Please, Brother. Find her." Thor's heart stopped. His Loki was back! But at what cost?

* * *

Loki was handcuffed to the table in front of him, granted they were considerably looser than the ones he had woken up in so long ago. Fury was wrong. He didn't remember. He felt something foreign yet comforting running through his veins, but he couldn't put a name on it. Loki's green eyes shut tight as a headache breached his skull. It felt like there was something pushing at a door for entrance, but he couldn't find the key; and he wasn't sure he wanted too.

He had been sitting at the table for a while. Loki wasn't stupid, and knew they were probably watching him. As he sat there, he contemplated Thanos's offer.

_"You will come to me willingly. I want to see you beg for me to kill you. I want to see the look in your eyes as your last breath flees from your worthless little body, and then, only then, will you no longer be mine, but Death's. And with their precious little mascot gone, 'Earth's Mightiest _Pests' _will be nothing more than more insects to crush under my heel." Loki had stared at him in horror. His new family and friends in the hands of this monster? He would never do that._

But then Thanos took Allison, and Loki knew from experience what being _his_ 'guest' meant. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. His mind just wasn't working. As if in response to the very thought, a voice entered his head with sickening clarity. One he had heard very recently.

Now, now, Little Prince. Come to me. Remember our little secret. Here's a little something to... motivate you.

Then the most horrific screams bounced off the walls of his skull. He knew immediately who they belonged to and wanted nothing more than to hold Allison close or see her intoxicating brown eyes one more time and take away all of her pain. To his surprise though, the mocking laughter he heard in the background motivated him more than any of the dread weighing him down. The very insane laughter that had ruled his mind for so long, inspired him. He had a plan, and Thanos would soon learn that this _worm_ had earned his title god of chaos.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but... well no excuses. (shrugs) I always love hearing what you guys have to say:) BTW's reviews help prevent writers block (wink wink)**


	11. Chapter 11

Fragments: Chapter 11

**I'm back. It's late. Here's the new chapter. (I'm tired so no fun AN tonight :( )**

**Warnings: mostly non-graphic/off screen Loki whumpage, and a little Loki/OC relationship. (no steamy stuff, maybe a kiss at some point, so no need to worry if you're not a fan of OC's with fav characters.)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**And the Walls Comoe Tumblin' Down**

Fury watched the green eyed god behind the glass. He appeared to be...normal. He showed genuine sadness, fear, and anger; well, as genuine as any super villain with daddy issues could fake. Fury scowled. Even as he watched him while he was with _his_ team, the director had nothing on him other than the fact that he was there, and they couldn't trust the murderer. He was a freaking Liesmith and magic wielding... whatever for goodness sake! Fury couldn't afford to deal with whether Loki seemed like he was telling the truth or not, and frankly, he didn't care. He would watch him burn for what he did to his world.

He was currently dealing with a very upset older brother with a magical hammer, and that did nothing more than make him more pissed off.

"Shut it! This is not your world. You are on my planet, so my rules apply. He is a war criminal, and has brought another threat to my planet. I will not, under any circumstances, see him released unless it is in chains and on his way off our world. That is final. So unless you want to start an intergalactic incident, I suggest you Back. Off." Fury's one eyed glare matched Thor's, but the blonde soon gave in, realizing this was a battle he could not win. Fury turned away and walked down the hall to the interrogation room Loki was in.

* * *

Loki waited for the right moment. He knew it had come when he heard the door open and saw Fury standing in the opening, a cold non-expression on his face. Before the director could get a word out, Loki flashed him an apologetic look then vanished.

The Avengers paused in the hallway when they heard a furious ,"NO! Dang it!" (*_I don't even say the 'd' word, so even if the characters typically have potty mouths, I won't write them that way. Hope that doesn't take away from this for you*) _They all rushed to find Fury standing in the interrogation room... alone.

"Where is my brother?!" Thor bellowed in the empty space. Fury slowly turned toward them in barely concealed rage.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. My best guess, he went to hang with his giant purple pal up in the air! He better hope I don't get an ulcer from this or so help me-" The director was cut off by extremely obnoxious music. They all turned as Tony quickly pulled out his phone and checked it, his eyes going wide.

"Well, hate to break up this love filled chat, but the Harry Potter Detector is going off the charts." He looked up at them grinning like a mad scientist, which they all had to admit, he kind of was.

"The what?" Steve had a hard enough time understanding pop culture references and Tony tech stuff separately. Put them together, and you're in for the most adorable confused blue eyes ever. Thank goodness Tony was immune.

"The Harry Potter Detector, Spangles! And since I'm sure none of you know what it means I'll tell you." He looked like a smug energizer bunny right then. It was annoying the crap out of Natasha.

"What does it mean, Stark." He got even more giddy and motioned them to all follow him.

"Well, Brucey and I had been working on an invention. We studied the Tesseract's wave signals and compared them to previous readings of Loki's magic. In essence, it's a magic bloodhound. It can pick up any magical trail as long as it's strong enough to warrant notice." Clint snapped his head up in recognition.

"That's what that giant heap of junk was that you made us all carry around the entire Helicarrier is? Why didn't you- Umf!" Fury shot Natasha a grateful look and Clint a suppressing one as the archer rubbed his abs (* :) *) and glared at his Russian counterpart. Thor just about growled at Tony.

"How does this help us, Stark? There are more important matters at hand." The inventor wagged his finger at the blonde mountain as they turned the corner into the training room, where they had dropped off the gargantuan machine.

"That's where you're wrong, Point Break. This is super duper important."

"How so, Man of Iron? Speak quickly and plainly." Sif was quickly getting agitated as were the rest of them. All except Bruce, who was too used to Tony's way of dragging things out as far as he could for emphasis.

When they all stopped in front of the HPD ,as they had all mentally shortened it, Tony and Bruce rushed forward to start pressing buttons and doing all sorts of things that didn't make any sense to the observers. Finally, Tony cried out in triumph.

"Ah-HA!" He and Bruce turned to face the team + 4. "It means... Loki's still on our side." He held up his Starkpad. There was a map of New Mexico with a green dot over it.

"He left the perfect trail for us to follow. He's led us straight to Thanos, on purpose."

* * *

Loki had landed on the Chitauri ship with only minor difficulty. Not knowing where exactly you are going to appear and trying to make it very obvious where you are headed is pretty hard. His knees shook from the impact.

He had meant to land in a barren part of the ship, but he managed to find himself in the loading bay, where there was a healthy number of the vile creatures waiting him. As soon as he realized his mistake, he hastened towards a dark corridor to his left and just about ran. There was still a small part of him that remained as a lost forgotten soul with no memories, but Loki pushed that part to the back of his brain as he followed the returning flow of memories.

_"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?!"_ Loki clutched his head and stumbled into a black corner. He remembered that now. How this had all started. His heart ached as much as his head, but no. He shook his head. This was not the time for a little pity party/mental breakdown. He had to find Allison.

Loki continued down the corridor as his memories supplied the route to Thanos's- experimenting rooms. Loki remembered those vividly. They were permanently seared into his brain. There was a black opening to his right, and he paused. Loki swore he heard a scream from there. As though in a trance, he stepped forward into the space.

_"Never! Never! AHHHH!" _Loki felt like he was going to throw up. All of the sudden a booming laugh bounced off the walls around him.

_"You will obey me, worm. Soon. I have all the patience in the world and with your pretty screams to entertain me, I think I'll be able to wait a _long _time." _He couldn't help himself; he looked around the room and nearly lost it then and there. This was the room that Thanos had brought him to when his Chitauri found him on there barren wasteland. This was where he- where he had lost his mind.

He stepped further in. This was where he had been dragged to a second time, after his defeat. A dagger like pain erupted in his skull, and he couldn't help but drop to his knees.

_"You are mine, little prince. I would not forget that so quickly. You will always be mine. You no longer have family. You threw that away as they threw you away. You are a worthless nothing. But you are _my _worthless nothing, and you always will be."_

"NO!" He couldn't contain his cry. Once again that horrible laughter found his ears and rattled his brain.

"Yes, my little prince. Yes." He was too slow to fight off the real hands that caught him. He was no longer in his memories.

* * *

**Your reaching the end of what I already have written, so the chaps might get slower and or shorter, but you are also reaching the end of teh story! Yeah! Exciting! **

**So, ****I always love hearing what you guys have to say:) BTW's reviews help prevent writers block (wink wink) **


	12. Chapter 12

Fragments: Chapter 12

**The end is near, don't know how many more chaps left though. 3-5? IDK. You'll just have to wait and see. :) This one shows a bit of Loki/OC feelings, just a heads up.**

**-_- You should know the warnings at this point... **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Shards**

The team had suited up, and the Asgardians donned their armor, and readied their weapons. Fury watched all of this with one glaring brown eye.

"If this is a trap, Tony..." The inventor rolled his eyes for the thousandth time in the past fifteen minutes, while they waited for the jet.

"It's not, Fury. Yes, the trail was very obvious, _obviously_ so we could follow it; but if it was a trap, the trail wouldn't lead us to the heart of the ship, where we could shut it down." Thor nodded along with Tony's reasoning.

"Aye, and my brother cares for Lady Allison. He would not do anything to harm her, such as allying himself with the ones who took her and tricking and trapping the only ones who could lend them aid." Fury stared hard at all of them for a long moment. They all had determined looks on their faces. He wouldn't be able to stop them. He remembered his attempts.

_"Our atmosphere breech detectors picked up multiple small breeches all over the place, not one giant one. What makes you think this is actually something and not just one of those freakin' clone things he's so fond of?"_

_Tony had rolled his eyes, again, and simply said, "If I was a bad guy, I would try to throw you off too." _

That was as far as he had gotten in any direction. So, to communicate his disapproval, he simply growled.

"Fine, but if this backfires, you _all_ better be ready to do some things you say you don't agree with now." Steve crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the director. Bruce drew in on himself and tried to get out of range in case something went down. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three all stood tall already with their weapons at the ready. Stark stepped up to meet Fury's gaze. He smirked.

"It won't backfire, Happy. Have a little faith in us, and for the sake of your health, maybe you should do some yoga or ti chi. That throbbing vein on your temple can't be good for you, especially on such a daily basis." Fury growled and walked away, hearing the team and Asgardians load on to the jets, and the scream of Tony's own thrusters taking off and Thor's storm wind carrying him away. One thing he knew for certain was that if this was a trap... if Loki was leading them off to kill them... he would not make it off this planet.

* * *

Loki was lost in the pain. His original intentions were long gone from his mind, overrun by the burning, crushing, agony. Not only was his body being assaulted though, but his mind, with returning memories, as sharp as his throwing knives.

_"We played together, fought together! Do you remember none of that?!"_

_"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves. It's like a team. Earth's Mightiest heroes sorta deal."_

_"Why do you twist my words?"_

**The fragments were shards cutting into his heart and mind. It was too much. He would die if it didn't cease soon. The giant above him paid no heed to him beyond inflicting the pain, with whatever brought out the most entertaining screams. After too long, he started to grow limp and unresponsive. The unsatisfied growl from above didn't even register, even when he was unceremoniously plucked from the table and dragged off some random dark corridor.**

A door screeched open in his distant reality, and his numbing body felt the faint aftershock of being thrown to the floor of a dark, cold, hard cell floor. Everything felt cold and burning simultaneously. There was a rustling in the corner, but he didn't care. If there was something in here that wanted to eat him, or kill him, so be it. He wouldn't be much longer if they didn't hurry.

Without warning a new kind of heat started to tingle across his face and through his hair as his head was gently lifted and placed on something like a pillow. He opened his eyes and glazed green met broken brown. Seeing Allison's eyes brought everything back. He didn't go through all of this in vain, and seeing her alive and, after checking with a quick glance, physically barely touched, it washed away the death-like numbing and excruciating pain. Loki had hoped that Thanos had let her be and simply used magic to trick him, but he had figured it a _very_ slim chance. Her merely bruised face and dirtied skin gave him a peace he hadn't felt in a while.

He couldn't stop the immediate trembling smile that her face pulled from him.

"Ali-Ali-sssoon, y-your.." She shh'ed him and continued to run her fingers through his blood matted hair. When she spoke, her voice was choked, and tears flowed freely down her grime covered cheeks.

"SHHH. Don't strain yourself. L-Loki, why did you come-" She bent down and kissed his forehead, then left hers in connection where she placed her lips.

"Why? He'll... He'll ki-" Loki couldn't bare hearing her so upset and using all of his strength, he lifted a trembling hand, and placed it on her head and gave her hair a few comforting strokes before letting it drop down to its previous position.

"Shhh... It'll- b-be okay. I-It'll be ok-kay. They're coming." She popped her head up and stared straight at him.

"Wh-what? But how? Loki did you-" She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a sob from escaping. When her voice returned, it was barely above a whisper.

"Did you go through this to lead them here? He could've- Oh, Loki!" She didn't hold in the sobs anymore. What Loki said next only drove the knife in her heart even farther in.

"And- Had to, for y-you. Need-ded to b-be with you. Love you." In the dank darkness of the Chitauri holding cell, the two held each other taking turns comforting each other. Loki was happy knowing he would spend his last moments knowing Allison loved him and that she knew he loved her. But as he was saying mental goodbyes to everyone, something flared inside of him. A spark of hope ignited as he greeted it like an old friend. His magic. He remembered.

* * *

The Avengers weren't sure what would be waiting for them. There was little, some but only a small amount, of doubt; that this _could_ be a trap, but they all strongly believed it wasn't.

If they were being honest with themselves, they had actually come to like Loki. He really was a great guy once you took away the leather, magic spears, and daddy issues. Tony and Bruce loved talking science with him. Loki was actually quite brilliant. Steve and Clint both trained with him. He was a good fighter and brought new techniques and fighting styles to their attention. Natasha really didn't like him at first; hated him in fact. But as the others in essence forced her to be alone with him, she had to admit she kind of... enjoyed his company. Alright, she was secretly thrilled she could talk to someone other than Clint in Russian. Thor said it had something to do with the Alltongue, whatever alien thing that was, but either way, it made Black Widow willing to accompany the others in a possible suicide mission. She just hoped they weren't wrong.

As for Thor and the other Asgardians, well, they were just thrilled to have the real Loki back, not some crazed murdering traitor. Thor shook his head at how much had transpired and how his thoughts had changed since Mother and Father had sent him here. Oh Aesir! He hoped Heimdall was explaining all of this, because Thor wasn't sure he could put it all into coherent words for his parents.

First things first though, they had to get Loki back. In the distance they all saw a looming ship. None of them saw the point in mentioning that they all held their breath at their quickly approaching destination.

* * *

**Your reaching the end of what I already have written, so the chaps might get slower and or shorter, but you are also reaching the end of the story! Yeah! Exciting! Forcing myself to write and finish the story. I'm almost done, if I can just stay focused for more than five minutes!**

**So, ****I always love hearing what you guys have to say:) BTW's reviews help prevent writers block (wink wink) **


	13. Chapter 13

Fragments: Chapter 13

**You're getting real close ... to the END! Exciting and sad at the same time. :( :) I will be leaving next week, so there will be no update, but there will be one when I get back. I pinky promise :)**

**-_- You should know the warnings at this point... **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Let the Battle Begin...**

It felt like months, but Loki knew it could only have been mere hours that they spent in the darkness. He forced himself not to move from his position. His magic was there, but it was weak from weeks of dormancy. Loki had to let it build itself back up, before he even tried a simple light illusion. So, he waited.

Loki knew the Avengers would be coming, he made sure of that. The question was wether they would see him as an ally or enemy. Though it hurt his heart, he figured it would most likely be the latter. He took a deep, rattling breath and let out a sigh. He felt Allison, who had fallen asleep with his head in her lap, stir a bit and unconsciously put one of her delicate hands in his hair. Loki couldn't even hum in pleasure at her comforting touch; he was still too weak. His magic was there, but it was still weak. It needed time to build up, and with him being so injured... well, it would take a while.

It was the bellowing rage that roused him from his comatose state. The cell door was practically ripped from its hinges, and the dim light that flooded the small space was enough to make Loki cringe at the penetrating brightness. He heard Allison scream as she was ripped away from him. An angry hand gripped his neck and flung him upwards to meet its companion scowl. Thanos shook him like a rag doll.

"You led them here! I know you did! Well, just so you don't get your hopes up too high..." He leaned close so his rancid breath curdled Loki's ear drum.

"I will kill them, slowly, intimately, in every way possible to bring _you_ the most pain, and I will make you watch as they take their last breaths and blame you for it all." Loki squeezed his green eyes shut as tight as he could against the horrifying images that plagued his mind. Then an alarm sounded throughout the alien craft. Loki's heart gave a hopeful thump.

Even though he had not been fully aware during his time residing with the Chitauri, he knew what that sound meant. Something had breached the defenses. They were already past the first wave. He didn't suppress the small triumphant smile that graced his lips. Despite the hands choking him and cutting off his throat, he managed a few raspy whispers.

_"You're going to lose." _Thanos growled at him and brought him up so they were face to face.

"We'll see about that, _Worm_." He violently turned, still with Loki in his grasp, and gathered up an unconscious Allison in his other hand. Loki was uncertain as to his intentions when he carried them out of their prison.

"I want you to have a front row seat to their demise and your pathetic failure." Loki's mind was working a million miles an hour. He had to do something. It clicked! Loki let a sad smile cross his face. He had a plan.

* * *

The noise was as deafening as New York had been, but did Tony expect anything less? Of course not; that would be juvenile. Tony Stark never admitted to being juvenile. He was blasting through what had to be his three hundredth Chitauri, when a brain scrambling alarm went off. He looked up to find Hulk had smashed through the wall they were up against. Through it, the inventor could see the next part of the ship.

"Jarvis, scan up ahead for what you can. I don't want to fly in blind."

"_Of course, Sir. And may I say that that has never seemed to stop you before."_

Tony rolled his eyes at his snarky AI and stepped forward, pausing only to blast a Chitauri that was attempting to sneak up behind Hawkeye. The archer nodded his appreciation, as the rest of the team quickly followed them to the opening. Hulk growled his impatience.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Big Guy? Go ahead. Find your favorite ragdoll and his girlfriend." Hulk simply snorted and stormed away with a roar announcing his arrival. The rest of the team took a more cautious approach. Tony was pleased to see the other Asgardians understood the time for stealth, even if they all had just made the biggest entrance known to man. They made their way through near pitch black corridors, passing even darker caverns, which they could only assume were rooms. It wasn't until they came upon one that had the distinct smell of blood and sweat coming out of it that they were beginning to let their anxiety show. Tony couldn't help it. He walked into the room; he had to see for himself.

"Tony!" Steve hissed. The inventor knew without looking that they had all followed, whether out of a shared sense of sick curiosity or to keep him from blowing everything. Steve came up and squeezed his shoulder tight even through the suit as Tony was overwhelmed with flashbacks of the desert.

The instruments on the walls were enough to make any grown man tremble in terror, and the fresh blood on some of them and the stone slab in the middle of the room would have said men running out for their lives screaming for their mothers. This is where they found Hulk sniffing the air and searching for the person he could smell but not see. Unsurprisingly, it was Thor who couldn't keep from voicing his thoughts.

"Why? Why did he have to suffer so?"

"Because he refused me," A voice like thunder made the air vibrate and violent shivers up everyone's spines (except Hulk of course, who only growled). The giant from the previous battle stepped to where they could get a clear view of his monstrous grinning face and the two figures in each of his hands. Allison didn't look too worse for wear, but she was obviously unconscious, though starting to stir. Loki, in the other hand, was wide awake, covered in blood, and giving them a look of complete and utter joy, relief, and terror all in one. It made even Hawkeye's heart clench a bit.

"And _Jotun worms_ do not refuse their masters."

* * *

Loki couldn't help the surge of utter relief at seeing the Avengers and his Asgardian friends. Terror came hand in hand with that relief. Images of his friends being crushed under Thanos's hand made him want to retch. Seeing no Chitauri with them meant they had defeated at least all the aliens on this ship (least likely) , or the survivors had fled to the neighboring vessels (most likely). Either way, they were surrounded. He shook those thoughts away. He had to focus. He had a plan. Now all he had to do was get Thanos away from all of them and alone. _Right...Shouldn't be to hard. Riiiight._

* * *

Hulk roared and beat the ground, which of course accomplished nothing but make Thanos smirk. He lifted Loki in front of him as if showing off a new toy. The giant even went so far as to shake the Trickster around a bit just to rile Hulk up even more.

"Oh. Is this what you want? Well, he is of no more use to me now that you're all here and right where I want you." Without warning, he flung Loki behind him like a broken toy where he hit the fall wall and landed with a sickening thud. They could just see his crumpled body; it wasn't moving or breathing.

"No!" Thor charged for his brother's body but was cut off by Thanos.

"Oh, no, little prince. There's no point in doing that. He's dead, and if he isn't...well, he certainly wishes he was." His smirk blew out into a full on, boulder-sized teeth showing grin. "Now comes the entertaining part. Getting rid of you. But first, take something off my hands will you?" Captain America moved just in time to catch Allison, whom Thanos had tossed towards them like a ragdoll. He went and placed her next to Loki's bod- no he was still alive. He couldn't be dead. They refused to accept it. Once the team saw she was out of the way, they charged. Thanos simply laughed as they approached.

* * *

**Guess what my lovely readers... I finished typing up the story! :) I might make the last one just extra long, leaving only 2 more chaps. :) If you haven't checked out my other stories, please do at your own leisure. I love all of you whether you just read or review also. Thank you. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Fragments: Chapter 14

**I'm back! Here is a new chapter for those of you who have been ever so patient with me. :) (And any wonderful new people who have been gracious enough to read my story :) )**

**Oooo! Odin's in this chap! :)**

**-_- You should know the warnings at this point... **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**Magic Brewing**

_"Loki, my son, you must stand up. You're a strong young prince. Come, stand and face your foe." Loki's eyelids fluttered, and he groaned as he tried to lift his head. It felt like Thor had dropped Mjolnir on it and left it there._

_"Loki, this is an urgent time. Come, open your eyes. Your brother needs you."_ The trickster braced himself as he opened his eyes as far as he could. It was- surprisingly not painful. He was expecting to be in the Chitauri ship, seeing Thanos and the Avengers battling. Instead, there was a soft warm golden glow before him and- this is what brought him to sitting up (not a good idea)- his father, well, _Odin_, in all of his All-Father glory.

"Wha- All-Father? But-" Loki chanced a quick glance around himself, finding nothing more than the warm glow. "Am I dead?" Odin smiled sadly and knelt to rest his hand gently on Loki's shoulder.

_"Your body has failed for the moment, but it will revive once your spirit returns. You have been so brave, my son."_ Loki's head snapped up at the word _son_. "_I know you have a plan, and I know it will succeed, but,"_ the Trickster didn't miss the tears starting to gather in Odin's eye. _"Know that your mother, brother and I love you more than you think you deserve. You have always made me proud, Loki. I love you."_ Before he could answer, Loki felt the warmth slipping away as the All-Father faded into nothing.

Then reality came crashing back. Loki's body was crumpled in a heap and hurt like a mother, well the parts that weren't already numb from the pain. He could vaguely hear someone sobbing over the distant sounds of battle. _Allison_, he registered. She was close, holding his head in fact. He forced himself to move. It was now or never, and from the sounds of it, the Avengers and Asgardians couldn't wait that long. There was a gasp above him, and the hand stroking his hair stilled.

"L-Loki?" The younger prince sat up, with great effort mind you, and turned to give his love a sad smile. Before her brain could catch up with her eyes, Loki leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, lingering as long as he could to draw out the moment. Her breath hitched, but before she could respond, he pulled away and laid a hand on her damp cheek.

"I love you forever and always, Allison. Never doubt that." And then with renewed strength, he stood and walked into the fray before him.

* * *

Thor was fighting with a power he didn't know he had. It was fueled by blinding rage and grief. Even his fellow Asgardians hadn't seen him fight so viciously before in all the centuries they had know their prince. The Avengers were maybe not as grief stricken necessarily, but pissed. All out pissed. They finally got to truly meet Loki as he was, even became good friends with him, and then Thanos just takes him from them? Hell to the no! Tony let lose all of his special toys, all at their enemy's face. They barely fazed him, only inducing extra blinking and a deeper scowl. Sif and the Warriors Three and Captain America were making about as much of an impact as Tony and Thor... close to none. The two assassins decided their skills were better put to use as distractions. Hulk was the only one who seemed to require some effort on the villain's part. A punch to the jaw from Hulk actually led to Thanos's head being snapped sideways, but beyond that... nothing much was being done except all of their energy draining.

"You are nothing but ants to be crushed under my boot! Once I fell you pitiful excuses for living things, I will take Midgard in the palm of my hand and crush it. Asgard will then fall beneath me, and the All-Father will be kneeling under my boot." The Asgardians gave mighty bellows of indignation and charged fruitlessly once again. Tony couldn't stop the shred of hopelessness that was worming its way past his arc reactor. Then the one sound he never in a million years thought he would hear carried above it all.

"Thanos!" There was Loki, looking very much like death warmed over, standing with his chest out and head high, all mounted on trembling legs. Like this, he looked more like the title of prince he carried than ever before. Everyone had frozen to stare at the sight before them, especially Allison, whose brown eyes were as wide as possible and brimming with tears of joy and disbelief.

"Brother!" Thor had called out, but Loki did not even spare a glance his way. He took a shakey yet bold step toward his torturer.

"This battle is between you and me. Do not waste your time with them. They aren't worthy to battle you. Fight me." Thanos had also been staring. He swore he had killed the worm! But no matter, seeing him die again would be just as satisfying. He smirked.

"Jotun worm, you are getting more interesting every moment. You are no more worthy to fight me than they are, but I must admit it would bring me great pleasure to kill you again. Then I will kill your little _friends_ and your petty excuse of a lover after they hear your screams." Allison awoke form some kind of daze, everything clicking into place. Loki was going to kill himself! She dashed forward crying out, "Loki, no!", but the Trickster was expecting her to do this. He was ready for her and held her tightly before pushing her into the safety of the Captain's arms. He wouldn't even meet her eyes. Thanos laughed at the display.

"Sentiment. The weakness of all Midgardians." What happened next would forever be seared into all of their minds. Loki looked up and called out to Heimdall, a blinding white light enveloped all of them, and they were gone; but not before they saw a green light explode from the magician.

* * *

**A cliffie to say I'm back! :) I'm evil. I know. :) So like, 2-3 more chaps then this story is officialy over! Love and hugs to all who read and review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Fragments: Chapter 15

**So close to the end! K, just to warn y'all, this chap is kinda... Nope! I'll let you read and find out ;)**

**-_- You should know the warnings at this point... **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. (or Loki *tears shed*)**

**No More**

They were all in the Helicarrier's meeting room. Everyone was frozen. Allison found she couldn't even cry, or feel anything, just cold. She shook. Steve's arms were still wrapped tightly around her, and they seemed like a cage, more than a comforting embrace. It took the group a moment to recognize that there were others in the room with them.

Fury was gazing solemnly at them as though observing a funeral procession. Agent Maria Hill was next to him, arms clasped behind her and mouth firmly set. The final person in the room was the most somber. Thor's voice cracked.

"Father?" Odin was standing facing away from them but turned at his son's query. His attempt at a comforting smile mainly just showed his significant age and crumbling emotional wall. At the break in the silence, the rest broke formation and slipped into the empty chairs, or in Bruce's case, take the offered clothing then sit. Tony shrunk his suit to case size and let it thump to the floor, not bothering with it. The others simply sat, ignored their injuries and gazed blankly in the direction of the father and son, though the Asgardians did bow their heads in Odin's direction.

"Thor." Odin's voice is equally grief stricken if not more concealed than the Thunderer's. "Thanos is gone, forever. Your brother has destroyed him, so he is no longer a threat, but..." He took a deep breath. Thor found he couldn't contain the question they all wanted to ask. He was afraid his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Father... is he still alive?" Silence.

* * *

Loki smiled bitterly as the Avengers and Asgardians disappeared, transported by the Bifrost to the Helicarrier. At least, that's where he hoped they ended up. Far enough away from what he was about to do. He saw Thanos's flare of rage and shock when his prey disappeared, then the absolute murder in his eyes as he whipped his boulder like head around to Loki.

"No!" As the giant lunged forward, Loki dug deep inside himself... and pulled. His magic answered with gusto. It burst forth from his chest like a super nova. It filled every pore till he was almost pure energy. He could hear Thanos's cries of anguish and terror, as the giant was ripped apart atom by atom. Loki knew all along he wouldn't and couldn't survive this. It was his plan from the start. He was paying for what he had done in the only way possible, with his life. The magic was pressing on his body from the inside out as it tried to escape its fleshy confinement. The Trickster felt as though he were about to explode. Suddenly, flashes of his life started to play in his mind. The Midgardian phrase 'Life flashing before his eyes' now seemed very real.

He saw himself sitting with Thor in a tree. His brother was hanging upside down on a branch and messing around. When Thor fell, Loki quickly rushed down to help him. Loki hugged him tight.

There he was in the throne room, standing beside his father and mother as they held council. Suddenly, Thor burst into the room carrying his prize from his hunting trip; a fully grown Bilgesnipe. Loki had rushed down to greet him, and Thor's proud smile widened as his brother approached. They smiled, clasped forearms and turned to meet the loving grins of their parents.

He remembered walking with his mother in her painstakingly cared for garden; and with his father through the golden halls of Asgard, simply discussing life or other such important subjects. He never told them how much he treasured those rare moments.

Finally, his last happy memory before this nightmare began. Talking with his brother before his coronation. Thor had grown too proud and arrogant to assume the throne, but he was still Loki's brother. He knew he would later regret his actions, but he had to do what he believed right. Prevent Thor from assuming the throne. Seeing his brother's smile though, it gave him pause, and he felt he must remind his brother of something very important. _"Whatever may happen, brother, never doubt that I love you."_

It only grew darker from there. The murdering of Laufey and Thor, the attempted murder of the entire Jotun race, letting go and causing his family so much anguish. All of his regrets, only for him to be cowardly and slip into the void. Then... the Chitauri. They twisted his regret and guilt and grief into anger, jealousy and murderous rage. His mind was taken and reshaped, and only by their words and torturous hands. His mind was not controlled by them, no. It was butchered by them.

Attempting to take over Midgard, all for some petty slights and insubstantial wrongs, trying to invade and enslave such a bright light in the cosmos. Then being taken back by Thanos for failing in his quest for power. Tortured. Revived. And tortured again, until Thanos decided to use him as bait for his own revenge against the Avengers. Being thrown to earth, much as he had fallen through the void to the Chitauri's world. All to torture him more with a second chance at family and friendship, only to rip it away from him. To make the Avengers grow an attachment to him, to weaken them when they came to fight Thanos to get him back. For they are Midgardians, and they are well known for their weakness of sentiment. And Allison. Oh, Allison. He would never see her laughing smile, the gentle hands of hers that healed others, or that thoughtful look in her earth toned eyes whenever she was asked a question. How his heart burned for her. But now he was no more...

* * *

**Sad I know! Don't kill me. Only your tissue box please. Almost there, I swear. Next Monday's my first day of senior year so, I'm gonna try and post the rest of this then I think. **

**Luv hearing what you have to say! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Fragments: Chapter 16

**K, I feel I have dragged this out long enough and am giving you... The END! So sad that it's over, but I want to thank all who have read this and supported me through my first fic ever! I luv you all, and I am currently posting another avengers fic and am working on two more that will begin posting once I feel I have enough to start with. Please check my other stuff out if you want, and thank you all sooooooo much! I am hugging my laptop! Those hugs are for all of you so my computer has to be a surrogate. :) Thank you all;)**

**No warnings apply to this chapter except, you might want tissues;)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and no money made (despite how long I have been working on it)**

**Brothers Once More**

Odin was at a loss for words. He truly was. Most saw him only as the All-Father, and forgot that he was still a father. A father who now truly and forever lost his son. His heart was heavy, to the point where he would have fallen back into the Odin-sleep if he had not recently been awoken from it. Frigga was so distraught that she was bedridden.

So, he was alone to come and break the news to his eldest. Loki was dead. Heimdall had seen it. Odin had a vision of it. Loki had opened his mind to the All-Father and let him see his plans. There could be no denying it. With nothing more to be said, he embraced Thor, and they wept together. Fury was standing off, for once not knowing what to say. When the two royals pulled apart, Odin simply cleared his throat and resumed his head held high position.

"Well, Thor, my son, we must return to your mother. Come." The All-Father turned to go, but Thor didn't move with him.

"Father, I wish to remain here for a time. I do not believe I could see Mother mourning the loss of her son again. I promise to return soon. I just need time." Odin didn't look upset or even disappointed, simply resigned and understanding.

"Very well. Your mother will be upset, but she will understand. Lady Sif, Warriors Three, I ask that you accompany me to Asgard to give Thor his own time to grieve." The Asgardians simply nodded, still stunned, patted Thor's shoulders as they passed, and left with their king.

Once they were gone, Fury stepped forward.

"Team, you have fought hard. Go home and rest. Mourn. You wont be called in for a while." So they all piled into the Quinjet, including Allison who was still in a trance and being led by Steve, and headed to Stark Tower. Upon arrival, they all went to their separate rooms. Pepper was waiting for them, and she happily showed Allison to her own guest room. The doctor, alone now, sat on her bed, and let her tears chase each other down her cheeks while she remained paralyzed.

* * *

Each of the Avengers had stayed in their own rooms til nightfall, then promptly did not go to sleep in their beds. Thor, not bothering to even try, got up and walked down the hallways until he came to the common area. He could not say he was surprised to see Allison curled up in the corner of a large sofa, staring blankly out the large windows. He joined her, gently settling down so as not to scare her.

"You could not sleep either?" She looked up, startled, as though just noticing he was there. Once the present came back into focus, she quirked her lips at him in a pseudo-smile and nodded.

"Not surprised to see you here either. To be honest, I'm exhausted, but every time I close my eyes, I see... I see him and I c-can't..." She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with a trembling hand as if in an attempt to keep her heart from clawing its way out of her. Thor could not offer words, for he had none for himself, but he could offer companionship. He slid closer to her and wrapped an arms around her. She promptly buried her face in his chest and broke down. They stayed together like that for a good amount of time. The sound bare feet on a cold stone floor brought them out of their combined mourning.

"Oh! Hello, Thor, Allison. I take it you two couldn't sleep?" Steve almost jumped out of his skin when a small hand patted him on the shoulder and walked past him towards a big empty armchair.

"Of course not, Mr. Rogers. None of us could." Natasha flopped into the seat, flinging her legs over the arm. Clint walked in just as silently as she had and, throwing her legs off of the arm of the chair, perched on the furniture. Bruce came in next, paused when he saw all of them, then sighed as he sunk into the third empty couch cushion.

"Even Hulk won't sleep." Bruce sounded exhausted, as they all did, but more so, like he was sleep deprived as two people. Tony was the last one to show. He simply walked past all of them and went straight to the bar.

"Well, fancy seeing all of you here at this beautiful time of night." He poured two glasses of scotch. One for himself and one for Thor. He held the glass out right in front of the Thunderer's nose, but Thor just shook his head. Tony shrugged and downed the glass himself. Now nursing his own, he sat and stared at the floor. He glanced around the room from time to time to see the others all having a staring contest with other inanimate objects around the room, therefore they didn't see his eye roll.

"Alright, I'll be the bad guy and say it first. I miss the guy. I miss our ex-arch nemesis, that tried to take over the earth and kill all of us. The guy who then turned out to be a decent man and an awesome knife thrower and, hell, a friend. There I said it. Who's next?" They all stared at him, and he shamelessly stared back, raising his eyebrows, daring them to argue with him.

"He was one heck of a shot." Clint didn't meet anyone's eyes, but they knew it was his way of admitting he had grown to at least respect him and admired his last act of self sacrifice.

"His ledger was cleared." Natasha left it at that, and turned to Steve next.

"Loki...He taught me how to forgive again." Steve cleared his throat and looked away.

"Hulk even liked him." Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose and clasped his hands together, while resting his elbows on his knees.

"He was my brother again." Thor got a far away look in his eyes, and the group gave him their undivided attention. "His eyes held that spark of friendly mischief and knowledge from spending days in the library. That silver tongue of his no longer spit venom, and... he looked happy. Happier than I have seen him in a long time. He was a true son of Odin and the mightiest warrior and prince Asgard has ever seen." The room was silent. They all stayed in their reverie for a few minutes before they heard someone shift on the couch. Allison had pulled her face out of hiding, and her eyes were red and still very damp.

"I loved him." She couldn't get anymore past her blocked throat. Those words held everything she felt and more. They was nothing more for her to say.

"_Allison."_ Without warning, the doctor sat up ramrod straight, and her eyes widened almost comically.

"_Allison."_ It couldn't be... She bolted down the hallway, ignoring the calls to 'wait!' and 'stop!' behind her.

"_Allison!"_ Her legs pushed her faster on, breezing by the elevator in favor of the stairs, all the way up to the top. The top floor opened out to a large landing pad, but... it was empty. There was nothing, and noone here! Allison whipped around, searching for him.

"Loki! I know that was you! Please!" Fresh tears blinded her, and the roaring in her ears blocked out the sounds of the Avengers rushing out and finding her, huddled on the ground. Thor stepped forward, but was struck back by a blinding light.

It was all around them; there was no escaping it. Allison seemed to be the only one not affected by it. She was sitting back on her feet staring up into the ,center?, of the light, mesmerized. It took a few moments, but it finally dimmed down to a tolerable level. Once they got their ability to see back, they found they couldn't speak. There was a figure in the light. It was tall and skinny and had hair that hung down to his shoulders. Thor stood on shaky legs, and the others couold just make out what he was muttering to himself.

"It must be Igdrasil. That is the only way. It cannot be, but... It is! How-? By the gods!" The light had completely disappeared to reveal the very person they had been grieving over not five minutes ago. There he was, standing right in front of him with a bright, slightly haughty smile adorning his perfect unmarked face. Allison was the first to come out of it.

"Loki!" She ran to him, and he caught her with open arms. There lips met ,and he lifted her off of the ground to his level. When they stopped to breathe, the smiles on their faces seemed to explode, and tears of joy dampened their cheeks.

"Brother?" Loki tore his emerald eyes away to meet the wet ocean blue of Thor's. Allison, understanding the need to if not reluctant to do so, unwrapped herself from around Loki and pushed him towards his brother. The Trickster seemed just as reluctant but grateful at the same time, and before he could say anything, he was being suffocated in muscle. But when he really thought about it, he didn't care. In fact, he tugged his arms out of the embrace and wrapped what he could around his brother and hugged back. The rest of the Avengers were standing back, letting the brother's have their family moment. They couldn't say they were surprised then when a blast of light flashed again and suddenly, Thor and Loki were enveloped in joy-crying All-Mother and All-Father. Tony was going to need another drink, maybe two after this.

Loki was overwhelmed to say the least. One moment he was...not there, the next he was surrounded by loved ones. One heck of a day that's for sure. Although, after a while he did have to come up for air.

"Mother, Father, I- Thor, I really... I don't even know what happened. I thought I was dead, then... I-" His expressions went from overjoyed to confused to sad to seeking forgiveness.

"All-Father, All-Mother," He dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "I am eternally indentured to you. I have betrayed your trust and your kingdom. There is no way for me to make up for this grievous mistake. I beg your forgiveness that I am undeserving of." Frigga shook her head and dropped to meet him on the ground and wrapped him back up in her arms. Odin regally descended and lifted them both back up.

"Loki, my son, you have long been forgiven, by us and by Asgard. You are always loved, and thank Igdrasil for returning you to us. She visited your mother in a vision and told her how your completely selfless sacrifice had redeemed you, and you were to be given a second chance. Now, if only you would save your mother from another heart break and return home with us." Loki was speechless. He had a family again. A home. His smile was as bright as could be, but then a thought wriggled its way forward. He turned his green eyes back around to see Allison standing behind them, hugging herself, wearing a bittersweet smile.

Loki couldn't leave her. He walked swiftly to her, took hold of her hands and brought her before the All-Parents. She grew very shy and gripped Loki's hands tightly.

"Mother, Father, this is Allison. She... she saved me, and-" He turned to his love and lifted her chin, so she would meet his eyes. "If she would do me the honor of returning to Asgard with me, I would cherish her in my heart forever." Allison was speechless now, with her jaw on the ground. Frigga was smiling uncontrollably and had a vice-like grip on Odin's arm. Odin was looking upon his son with pride and approval. Thor looked like a clown with the smile he was sporting. And the quickly forgotten Avengers were all in the back watching the events before them unfold with content smiles. Tony even had Jarvis record it and send a bowl of popcorn up for them to munch on as the drama before them unfolded. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Loki's heart was beating a million miles an hour. Finally, after what felt like a millennia, Allison's smile joined the others', and she jumped up to drag the Trickster down into a passion filled kiss. Everyone present cheered, even Clint Barton, and even a grumpy man with an eyepatch and secret security feed let a small twitch of a smile break through.

**Epilouge**

"Thor, it's fine! Stop messing with it!" Loki batted Thor's hands away from the Thunderer's winged helmet. He forced Thor's hands to remain at his sides and glared at him. "If you keep messing with it, it will fly away and never look back, you dolt." Thor just rolled his eyes at his brother and crossed his arms over his broad armor covered chest.

"Brother, you can not blame me for being anxious. The last time this was to happen...well you know what happened." Loki was silent for a moment, then laid his slender hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Yes, I do know, and I have long since apologized for it. But what I said before all of that still stands." Thor furrowed his brow in confusion as he tried to recall what his brother might have told him. Loki, for once, took pity on Thor and simply told him.

"Never doubt that I love you." He smiled and backed away. "Now, I must go. Thor... You will make a great king." Before Thor could reply, his brother was gone. The Norse god took a deep breath and walked through the golden doors.

Thor was greeted by deafening applause from all of Asgard. This time around though, things were different. They were better. He did not make a show out it, and simply let himself be humbled by the support of his kingdom. Before him, on the golden steps leading up to the throne which held his regal father, were Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, all beaming, his mother, looking proud as could be, and Loki, linked arm and arm with Allison, matching bands of woven gold on their fingers. Thor smiled. It was perfect.

**The End! Oh my gosh I'm gonna cry! Luv to all!**


End file.
